


The Greater Good

by Krastales



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krastales/pseuds/Krastales
Summary: Petra Venj, the famous Queen's Wrath brings a Titan to the Dreaming City for a special "Bounty" they both know nothing about yet...
Relationships: Guardian/Mara Sov, Mara Sov/Petra Venj
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> German Writer trying to dig more into English. This one was a story suggestion from Reddit and very much fun to write. Hope you enjoy.

In the spine of Keres, hidden behind the Divilian Mists, was the Observatory of the Dreaming City. It was one of the most secret places, just a handful of Awoken had ever heard about and even less ever placed a foot inside. One of them was the Titan Qahen Vij – and he out of all people would have gladly waived this honor. The Building seemed to contain some sublime Aura, that made his light vibrate deep inside his body. It was no dark energy, no, it was something different - something he could neither name nor titan-punch. And he really did not like this combination.

„What are we doing here Petra“, he asked just loud enough to drown out the voice of their footsteps that echoed from the polished walls, while the two of them walked up an almost endless stairway.

„You will see “, the purple haired awoken answered vaguely.

„No, you will tell me! “Qahen snapped, stopping in his tracks. He wanted to grab Petra and push her against the wall until he had gotten the answers he deserved, but instead he held back and just placed a fist against the wall. „I am not your Guardian on demand, Venj!“

Turning around to him, the Queen’s wrath snarled back: “I do not know the exact reason, Lightbearer.” She was to steps ahead on the stairway, yet barely on eye-level with the Titan. For a moment her one pale eye locked with his glowing green ones, then she turned away again to move on. “Have faith. It is for a greater good.”

“Oh, I’d definitely put my faith in your greater good!”, Qahen growled, but too quiet to be heard. Although he was one of the strongest Titans in the Vanguard’s ranks, he also was an awoken and felt a strong connection to his people.

Oh, and the Vestian Outpost had really been a more fun place to stay than the Last City’s tower. Qahen loved the cage fights that were pretty common in the shadier bars, or this one exotic Strip-Club with its special _“Nighttime-Events”_ , where Awoken and Fallen got down on each other. He still occasionally thought about the raven-haired beauty with the tribal Tattoo on her back, who had sucked two Vandals off before letting a big Captain take her from behind – rough and merciless. Her face had been a grimace of ecstasy and her boobs, covered in Fallen goo had bounced and jiggled hypnotically. So hot! Or maybe, he just thought, that it was hot, because he had smoked a spirit bloom before, and everything had become sort of blurry.

“Here it is!” Petra stepped on some sort of balcony and bent forward a little to interact with a black crystal that was big enough to reach her belt. Thousands of tiny stars were shimmering inside the shell, as if the crystal contained a little part of the Galaxy itself. Petra’s fingers shook a little, while they danced across the dark shell. The awoken noble was nervous – or excited. It was hard for Qahen to tell, who’s attention switched between the strange device, Petra’s butt and the machine, that the Queen’s Wrath obviously hoped to be able to activate.

To Qahen it appeared to be just a void orb with some slowly moving rings around it, just like the model of an ancient gyroscope that his fireteam’s warlord had told him not to touch.

“Come on, come on!”, Petra coursed. “This has to work. It…yes!”

The Gyroscope started to whirl around the void ball. Faster and faster until the rings were just a blur of motion. Platforms and lenses moved around, changed positions with each other – until they suddenly stopped with an unpleasant creak. The Void Boll started to glow, to part… to open! Purple light beamed out of it and fell directly onto the Titan’s face. It felt warm on his skin, yes, even through his bulky armor.

This was definitely something he never had seen before – but he was used to enemies spawning in front of him or climbing out of Vex-Gates, so he suspected: “A portal?” and automatically clenched his right hand to a fist. Arc energy started to flicker around his forearm, but when no Taken Fiend emerged from the portal, the Titan relaxed himself again.

“Where does it lead to?”

“I… I am not sure”, Petra answered, and touched her bun, as if she was considering opening it up and release her raspberry red hair to float over her shoulders. “But the queen is waiting for us on the other side.”

The Titan could not help but stare in disbelief. His glowing green eyes locked with hers. Mara Sov was dead! She had died during the attack on Oryx Ship. Everyone knew that, especially Qahen, who had been part of one of the first fireteams entering the Dreadnaught - but there was no doubt in Petra’s one healthy eye that was not covered from the patch.

“What are you waiting for?”, she asked impatiently. “Enter it.”

And as if the Oracle Machine had heard her words, a platform was slowly materializing in front of the portal.

“Okay, you won. I’m curious now.” The Titan made a step forward, then a second one and a third right into the purple light, which was so bright now, that he had to close his eyes. A strange energy seemed to pull him forward through space and time, but somehow, he managed not to stumble, when the suction suddenly stopped. Qahen opened his eyes again, and the observatory had disappeared. Instead he stood in on… on something that seemed to be a terrasse in outer space. He could see stars and the lights of galaxies, far and narrow, some pedestals with sparks of purple light dancing on them, forming pictures of trees and landscapes, of planets and triangle ships. This alone would have been interesting enough to let his ghost scan every last secret out of this stuff, but Qahen’s attention lay on a dark bridge at the opposite of the room that led to a platform with a throne on it. And on this throne sat …

“Your Grace!”

Petra had passed the portal shortly after the Titan and rushed a few steps forward until she allowed herself some dignity and slowed down. Mara Sov had been the center of Petra’s life for centuries now. She had presumed her dead…, but there she was, right on her throne, legs casually crossed. She wore a white uniform, that had more in common with images of ancient awoken than modern fashion, with a glowing sigil at one shoulder. Her pale, blue skin looked as cold as her glowing cyan eyes and her platin hair shined like moonlight. Damn. Since Oryx had tried to avenge his dead son, Qahen almost had forgotten how pretty the queen was. Sure, Ana was hot too, or Amanda, whenever she bent down to an engine, covered in grease and sweat… but Mara’s beauty was different. Sublime. Magical. Just like the Dreaming city. 

Petra was approaching the Queen as if she was in some sort of trance, and Qahen was sure to hear her racing heartbeat. When she reached the bridge the noble unintentionally paced up again, and as if her legs went weak in an instant, she dropped down to her knees in front of Mara, her forehead touching the sitting Queen’s leg.

“You did well, my Wrath”, the queen said, and her voice seemed to be one with the Court, with the air and the light. Qahen could hear it clearly in his head although he was farer away than Petra, as well as he could… feel her warm voice in his abs, just like a summer breeze.

“I am proud of you.” The queen rested a hand on kneeling Petra’s cheek, causing her to blush. “And you have followed my last order, too, I see.”

“Yes”, Petra said, nodding into the cool embrace of Mara’s fingers. “It’s Qahen Vij – “

“- a lightbearer”, Mara completed her Wrath’ sentence with amusement in her voice. “I did not expect you to bring a Guardian.”

“You demanded a fighter, my Queen. A strong male… and for a Titan Qahen isn’t even that ‘simple’. I am sure he is the right one for any task you may have.” Petra was desperate to hear more praising from Mara, but the Queen pulled her hand back, unfolded her long tender legs and got up. “We will see, if that’s true”, she said slowly walking over to the Titan, who stood at attention like back then, when Lord Saladin had taught him to use his solar Focus. He had short black hair and a handsome, striking face, with a scar from his forehead to his right cheek just barely sparing the eye.

“At least he is not a human”, Mara commented, taking note of the pale grey skin and the glowing green eyes. She was so close now, that Qahen could smell the slight fragrance of queensfoil in her hair, sweet and glamourous.

“Is it true, Guardian?”, Mara asked and Qahen swallowed hard. Never had he been so close to the queen. The queensfoil made his head spin. “Are you the ready for any task I may have?” Maras eyes flickered a little, while her fingers brushed against the metal of his chest armor. Her bright cyan eyes beamed up to him.

“I am not here to play games”, Qahen gave back crossing his arms. “Tell me what you need, and I’ll decide if I’ll do it.”

Mara pulled the corners of her mouth up, a gesture as close to a smile as possible for the Queen of the awoken.

“Our kind is weakened after the war against Oryx”, she said, moving around and going back to her throne again. “It is time to strengthen our line.”

Qahens armor began to shine in purple light, where the Queen had touched it.

“It is time”, Mara continued, and her voice echoed from the walls, “to give a worthy heir to the awoken.” And with these words Qahens gear exploded in a blizzard of void sparks, leaving him in just a pair of crimson red crucible shorts.

“Mara!”, Petra looked up at her Queen in shock. “You can’t be serious! If I had known that… I- I would not have brought a guardian.”  
“If you had known the reason, you would not have been able to make an objective decision. But here we are now. I trust your Choice. Prepare him for me.”

“No!” Petra had just finished this word when she met up with a cold look of Mara’s eyes. There was no more pride in the queen’s face, no more affection for her first warrioress. You do not turn down a wish of Mara Sov. Never!

“I – I mean… yes, my queen, as you wish.” She made a move to get up, but Mara clicked her tongue.

“Stay on the ground”, she said. “I like to see you on all fours.”

“Y-yes, your grace.” Petra’s cheeks were dark of embarrassment, yet she tried to look graceful while crawling to Qahen.

The Titan had no clue what suddenly was going on, but he definitely liked to see Petra on the floor too. She was moving like a cat, and when she reached him, she got up on her knees. He could feel a strand of hair brush against his thighs, her hands moving up his legs. Petra wore fingerless gloves and while her fingertips were all warm and soft, before she hooked her fingers behind the waistband of Qahen’s shorts.

“Heh, slow down, lady.” The Titan grinned down at her. “We barely know each other.” He took her hands and placed them at his groin. Petra let out a hiss.

“Do not enjoy this too much, guardian!”, she whispered in a threatening voice, although she started to stroke him through the fabric at the same time.

“Can’t promise.” Qahen’s grin grew even wider. What a nice turn of events. Enjoying the Queen’s Wrath’s touch, he straightened his back a little, feeling her hands roam over his balls and the hardening length, that started to tent his shorts – literally growing right into the red haired awoken’s face. Petra could smell the scent of his underwear, which was a mixture of sweat, fabric softener and first bittersweet lust – but not exactly unpleasant. Yet she blew her nose in disgust.

“Can’t believe I am doing this”, she growled.

“Me neither”, Qahen answered, “but I am not complaining. Bet, you’d prefer to bury your nose in Mara’s crotch, huh?”

“Shut up!”, she snarled back. “Shut up, you… mmh!” Before she could even finish her sentence, Qahen moved forwards and muffled her voice with his groin.

“Maybe you should use your mouth for something different, before you say something you’d regret”, he suggested.

Turning her head to the side, Petra said: “The Ancients forbid, I’d use my mouth on you!”

At this point Mara interfered again. “Oh, you will, my Wrath.”, she said watching from some distance. “You will do everything for this to work out smoothly.”

“But…”

“Go ahead!” Mara’s voice was demanding and cold – and it made Petra shrug a little.

“Damn”, Qahen whispered. “You are enjoying this. You like being ordered around by her, don’t you?”

Petra shook her head, making her nose brush against the Titan’s dick, before moving her lips over the red crucible color, where his length showed under the fabric clearly – as if it wanted to breach out of the underwear. Petra’s lips felt hot, even though the fabric, where Petra’s saliva started to leave a wet trace. Petra found the tip and nibbled a bit at it.

“Good pet”, Qahen teased and earned an angry look for it as well as Petra let her teeth touch his most sensitive spot. But she was a good pet to her queen, who gladly obeyed her wishes. Again she tugged her fingers behind the waistband of the titan’s shorts – and this time, he did not stop her. Instead he let her pull down the piece of cloth until his dick flung out. Petra winced a little, half of surprise, half of embarrassment, when it slapped her cheek, but scooted in soon after to give his balls a first little suck, while caching his length with one hand, stroking it gliding the foreskin over the slightly darker glans. A single drop of crystal clear pre cum emerged from the tip, slowly dripping down on Petra’s cheek.

Mara was pleased. Right next to her throne she moved her fingers over the buttons and buckles of her uniform undoing them. The glowing sigil fell to the ground with a clink. Qahen watched as Mara got out of her jacked, stared at the pale blue skin that was shimmering in starlight, as if it was covered in ice. Mara wore a black lace bra beneath it, which hugged her boobs a bit tightly, creating a lovely cleavage.

“Fuck”, the Titan said in appreciation of this view. How many guardians had dreamed of being able to enjoy this view at least once? How many of them – men and women alike - may lay in their beds right now, imagining Mara stripping for them while touching themselves? And he even had Petra Venj playing with his dick, while enjoying the sight! As if the Wrath was jealous about Qahen’s attention drifting off to her queen, she licked all the way up his length – from the ball to the tip, before catching the glans in her hot, wet mouth.

Qahen let out a deep growl of pleasure, that made Mara smile a little.

“Very well, my wrath”, she said, “You are doing good.”

And Petra who was so desperate for her queen’s praises doubled her efforts. She closed her eye, letting her soft tongue dance and swirl around the sensitive glans before sucking it deep into her mouth. And while she was doing it, she started to hum and moan too, not because she really enjoyed pleasuring Qahen, but because Mara was watching.

Having her beloved queen looking at her, while she was sucking a filthy Lightbearer’s dick aroused her. She felt heat rising in her middle, felt her pussy wet up and even began to grind back and force on her knees a little, desperate for any little friction. Maybe if she was doing this well, Mara would reward her with her tongue after they had sent Qahen home? Would she kiss Petra down below? Lick her? Or would mara just ignore her Wrath’s cravings as if she had done so many times before? Leaving her horny and quivering on the floor beside the throne, not even allowed to touch herself. The thought alone made Petra moan against Qahen’s dick, that was so hard and big that it seemed to fill her mouth completely – and it was just barely the tip inside yet – something that Qahen wanted to take care about. He dug his hands in Petra’s hair and pushed forward.

Petra looked up at him and shook her head.

“D-nnh!”, she mumbled, unable to get his dick out to articulate herself properly. “I cnnt thmm it.”

Mara had stripped out of her trousers now too and sat down in her lingerie on one of the armrests of her chair. The air was cold in her courtroom and created goosebumps on her skin, but she did not pay attention to it. Her glowing eyes wandered over Qahen and Petra, resting on the Titan’s scars on his muscular chest for a while, as well as on his hard dick in Petra’s mouth.

“Don’t you want to give her an even better show?”, Qahen asked.

“N-nhu.” Petra answered, shaking her head again – a motion that sent shivers of pleasure down the Titan’s spine.

“Ah, maybe you should not have literally called me dumb earlier”, he said, before pushing forward a few inches. Petra dug her fingernails deep in his butt cheeks, coughing when the tip of his dick touched the tight entrance of her throat.

“Or… do you remember that you let me down in the prison of elders?”

Another few inches.

“Ghm!”

Qahen pushed himself down further down her throat, causing Petra to roll her eyes back.

“Also, Spider thinks I owe him now – because YOU asked him for information about the Scorn Barons!” Another push and Petra’s Nose touched his groin.

“Damn. So tight!” Qahen held Petra right there until she gagged again. He then let her go, but just long enough to take a coughing breath, before pushing her down on his dick again – and again.

“Ghk! Ghk! Ghk! Mwha!” Drool emerged from the corners of her mouth, gushing against his thighs and down on her uniform.

“Now this is it”, Qahen groaned. “This is how you should repay a guardian’s service. Hngh!”

He continued to have his way with her, claiming her mouth and throat for himself, sometimes slowly, burying Petra’s nose in his tubes until she gagged, then fast again in a rapid rhythm that his lust dictated him.

“Oh, shhh. Fuck.” His moans joined in with the wet, sloppy noises that came out of Petra’s throat. Qahen looked up from the sexy awoken that kneeled before him, lips crowning around his dick tightly, to Mara in her pure still untouched beauty. He could not help it. He wanted to cum in this mouth, wanted to make Petra taste his light. Sweat ran down his chest and arcus energy seemed to tickle through his veins as if his super was charged to the maximum, when his lap yanked forward in a last thrust, forcing his dick down Petra’s throat as fast as it could go before it started to throb inside her.

“H-nn!” The Awoken noble opened her eyes wide, when Qahen spurted thick ropes inside her – filling her throat and mouth with the sticky, musky cream – bitter and sweet and salty at the same time. Petra’s cheeks bulged, she coughed and spilled some goo, when the titan pulled out, leaving her panting.

“Show me!” Mara’s voice cut sharp through the air, and as the good pet she was, she turned around on her knees and leaned her head back a little, so nothing more of the cum could run out, when she opened her mouth. Her face was all sticky and shimmering from her own drool and sweat and her soft, pink tongue swirled around in the Titan’s thick, white load.

“Very good. Now come here.” Mara spread her legs and Qahen watched Petra in awe as she crawled over to her, hands and knees on the ground, butt slightly swinging from side to side.

“Closer!” Petra could feel the warmth of Mara’s thighs already, but Mara did not let her stop until Petra’s nose almost touched the lace of Mara’s silky panties. She had not cared much about Qahen’s smell earlier, but Mara’s scent made her head spin immediately. Petra wanted to taste her queen’s pussy, wished to bury her tongue inside, to drink from it like a kitty would out of its bowl.

“Wait.”

Mara enjoyed this way too much for Petra’s liking. She took her time to brush her panties to a side, revealing a cute pussy with ice blue folds and neatly trimmed pubes above. Mara was wet – very what. Her lust glistened like a liquid treasure, that Petra was so eager to taste. Her mouth was watering, as she leaned forward again.

“Not yet” Mara gave her a weak but disciplining slap to the cheek. Then, after a few seconds, she moved forward, slowly rubbing her pussy against Petra’s face and nose before leaning back a little. She did not need to say a word. Petra scooted in. She parted her lips a little to let Qahen’s cum pour all over her Queen’s sex, before leaning in and licking through the mess, moaning and panting. Petra even let one of her own hands slip between her thighs, rubbing herself as hard and as good as she could with her clothes still on.

Mara herself did not moan. She half closed her eyes but did not allow herself to show more pleasure. She was the queen of the awoken after all. Qahen had a harder time to hide his excitement. The show was so erotic, that his dick stood straight up again like one of Ana’s overcharged Valkyrie spears.

“Seems like your chosen one is not a failure – so far”, Mara said licking her lips and pushing her Wrath’s head away. “Lay down guardian.”

In his career as a guardian Qahen had to turn down more than one direct order – this was none of them.

He laid down on the hard floor and even held his breath, when Mara joined him. She stood above him, feet next to each side of his hips, before she lowered herself down on him, grabbing his dick with one hand and placing the tip at her tight entrance.

Her fingers where so very cold… yet her pussy radiated and incredible warmth, as well as some of the lusty mix of the Queen’s lust, Qahen’s cum and Petra’s Saliva dripped down onto his glans, running down the shaft, while Mara rubbed herself against the glistening tip. So soft. So hot! Qahen did his best to hide how hard it was to hold himself back from just rearing up and ramming deep into the Queen in one go. Mara would surely have enjoyed his struggling, like she had enjoyed Petra’s.

“Well, well, lightbearer”, she said after a while. “Let’s see if you are worthy.”

With these words Mara Sov, Queen of the Awoken, lowered herself further down onto the guardian’s dick. The tip entered smoothly and Qahen nearly got overwhelmed by the heat and tightness of her royal folds.

“O- oh”, the queen whimpered softly, while taking another mere inches of his thick length, before she rose up again to repeat the movement.

‘Darkness!’, Qahen thought. Mara Sov was so pretty bobbing up and down on his dick. The usual entitled expression in her face disappeared and made her look more – lively. She had closed her eyes, her lips where slightly parted while she was breathing through her mouth and her pale blue boobs wiggled a little in their tight lace-prison – a sight that had an mesmerizing effect on the titan.

He tried to place his hands on her butt, but she brushed his hands away – either because she did not wish to be touched more than necessary, or to not give away the complete control over the action. She did not even allow him to remove her bra.

“Ah, ah… hmm.” She let her hips circle on the way down, before she pulled them up in an almost rapid motion until his dick almost slipped out of her, before taking it in again, while Petra Venj was sitting on the floor, back resting against the throne. She had unbuttoned her trousers and was working on her own pussy like crazy with her fingers – face still wet from Mara’s and Qahen’s lust, licking her lips, tasting every last bit of them.

This was too much for the titan. No more games!

He bucked up, grabbed her lace bra and sent some Arclight into it to tear the clasp! For a second blue lightning prickled over Mara’s skin, causing her slightly darker nipples to get harder than a kinetic bullet. Out of reflex she tried to cover her nudity with her hands, but Qahen caught both her wrists, gripped them hard and used them to pull Mara’s body down on him.

The queen moaned loudly as the Titan forced her to take his whole length.

“Fh-fhak!” He groaned. “That’s it, queen.” He allowed her to get up a little again, but just to pull her down with even more force again. Her pussy made wet, smacking noises as her butt touched the Titan’s lap.

Tshlik, tshlik, tshlik!

The queen had no other option than to endure his treatment. She could neither break out of his grip, nor did she really seem to want that. Her eyes rolled back, and she even began to drool a bit in her lust and cravings.

“Oh – oh yes. Yes! Hmm…!”, there it faded away, the royal self-control. And behind her Petra dug her fingers into her own boobs, tubbing them through her uniform top. The rough fabric felt good on her skin, and it was clear, that she wished to participate in the fucking rather than to sit at the sideline and watch. Right now, she was not sure, if she wished herself at Qahen’s position or the Queen’s.

“Cum, Guardian”, the queen moaned, her silver hair waving around her pretty face. “What are you waiting for?”

“You want it?”

Mara flushed, too proud to answer, but not too proud to nod.

“You want me to fill you up?”

Another nod.

“Then come here!”

The queen squeaked in surprise when Qahen suddenly rolled her over with all his titan strength, pinning her to the ground. His dick had slipped out of her during this movement, but now he pushed her legs up with his biceps in the back of her knees and shoved her dick into her in a single motion.

In this position he was able to thrust even deeper.

“What’s – up – queen?” He asked in the same rhythm as his thrusts hit her insides. “Maybe you want to hire a warlock next time? Or a lame hunter, if you can’t handle the real deal.”

At this point Mara Sov wasn’t able to reply properly.

“Hah... hmm… mwha!” Her eyes seemed to shine brighter than usual, as she was fucked by a Titan on the hard floor of her court – and suddenly, suddenly, her whole body shivered. Her most secret muscles spasmed around the hard cock, her toes curled up and the queen let out the most sensual moan that Qahen had ever heard. Her orgasm was intense, and it lasted for a while since Qahen did not stop to thrust her. His massive body was sweating against the tender queen. Her moans turned into cute, little winces, her fingernails scratched Qahens shoulders, leaving dark, almost black marks behind on the awoken’s skin – until all her strength left her body when a second orgasm hit her, like a shoulder charge in crucible. She laid flat on the ground now, panting and almost came a third time, when Qahen released himself into her with a last hard thrust and a deep, primal groan. His balls tightened; his legs went weak while he pumped his seed deep into the queen. Soon her hole overflowed with the cream, which was gushing out now, running down the queen’s thighs warm and drenching Qahen’s balls.

“Fhak!”, the titan sighed in relief. “Fhak!” His whole weight rested on the queen now, his face nuzzled into her now sweaty yet still heavenly smelling hair. The time stood still. Qahen could not believe that he literally just had fucked Mara Sov. Damn. Just a small break, just a minute and he was ready for another round!

He could taste salty sweat on Mara’s skin and tried to kiss her, to feel her soft lips on his own - but she had gained her consciousness back and turned her head to the side, dodging his approach. Satified it has just taken her an instant to switch her ego back to be the cold queen of the awoken again.

“Get off of me, lightbearer!”, she demanded and although Qahen could have stayed like this forever, the harsh: “Now!” That followed her first request made him pull out. He saw his sperm gush out of Mara’s pussy as if just his dick had sealed it inside. White lust ran down the Queen’s thighs and dropped onto the floor, creating a puddle under her butt.

“I am pleased with your services”, she said. “You may choose a reward.”

With a snap of her fingers she let a glowing chest appear next to the exit of her court. Qahen blinked twice in disbelief. He had fucked the queen as if she was a whorehouse hooker – just for her to play the exact same card right back at him with offering payment.

How rude!

“And you deserve a reward, too, my Wrath!” Mara continued and waved Petra over. The awoken was just too eager to follow. She pulled her wet hand out of her pants and dropped down on her knees next to her queen once again – just to bent down and to receive the kiss, that Qahen was denied. It was a long kiss. The passionate kiss of two lovers who had been parted for too long. Petra shoved her tongue into Mara’s mouth and although she still tasted of Qahen’s lust the Queen enjoyed the kiss and started to suck at her Wrath’s tongue.

“I have missed you, my queen!”, the red haired awoken whispered, moving her lips over Mara’s throat and further to her hard nubs, that were slightly darker than the rest of her skin.

“We do not need you anymore, Qahen”, she said, while giving them a gentle lick. “You may go now.”

But Qahen did not.

“Are you kidding me?!” He grabbed Petra at her waist and pulled her over Mara, as well as he pulled her pants down, revealing that lovely butt, he had to watch at all the way up the stairs to this observatory.

“Hey!”, the Wrath shouted just to get ignored completely.

“You guys need Guardians for everything”, Qahen said, moving behind her and bringing his once more hardened dick on level with Petra’s pussy. “You can’t deal with Eliksni-Traitors, you can’t deal with your own wish dragons – you even need us to breed your queen properly!” With the last Word he thrusted his dick into Petra – so powerful that she fell forward and had to catch herself with her hands on the floor.

“And now you want to pay me with a shitty gun, or something?”  
“Ha!” His second thrust coursed Petra to moan.

“You said I could choose a reward. This is it. Damn.” Qahen’s hip slapped against Petra’s but cheeks. Once, twice… three times. Smack, smack, smack. Her crotch was just right above Mara’s face and although the Queen struggled, she was not able to get free under both of the other awokens’ bodies, so that she had to endure the droplets of Petra’s lust that rained into her face from above. Every thrust caused more of them to hit her royal features, making them all wet and sticky.

“Fha! Fha! Hmm!”

“Now that’s a tight pussy, Venj” Qahen had already cum twice, yet he was far from being satisfied. He could never know when an opportunity like that would come again. “Have you even masturbated once, while Mara was dead?”

Petra wanted to reply something, but Qahen hit her butt cheek with a single slap of his hand, causing her to wince – and her pussy to tighten up even more.

“I knew, you’d like that!”, he said, giving her another hit, before he used the thumb and index finger of his right hand to form a pistol and sent an arcus impulse against that well rounded rump.

Bzzz!

“Aii!” The Queen’s Wrath winced, her inner muscles spasmed and released a bigger amount of her awoken fluids over Qahens dick and into the queen’s face and mouth, causing her to swallow some. The silver hair stuck to Mara’s cheeks and forehead already, while Petra started to grind her hips back and forth against the Titan, who lowered her body even more, closer to Maras face. His balls slid all over the Queen’s features with every thrust into her Wrath.

“I am going to punish you for this”, she growled, spitting and coughing. “Both of you!”

But neither Qahen nor Petra cared at the moment. Petra smashed her rump back against the Titan’s hip desperately. His big cock stretched her just too good. Just too damn good. And Mara was here too, her beloved Queen, right under her, smelling and tasting her lust again after all this time.

Bzzz! Another shock of ark light hit her butt, leaving her moaning and drooling of lust. She could not stand it anymore, could not hold back anymore.

“S-so good”, Petra said panting. “Don’t stop! I’m close, s-so close

Gritting his teeth Qahen paced up again taking the Wrath like a true Titan would.

“Oh, sh… oh, sh… oh shhhh!” Petra’s body tingled when Qahen threw her over the edge of lust. Her orgasm was intense, it rolled over her, washing her away like a wave of Taken at Aphelion’s rest in full curse week.

“C-cum”, Petra moaned, “fill me up.” She wanted to feel Qahen pour his cream inside her like he did with Mara – but today his seed belonged to the queen alone. Mara Sov grabbed her Wrath’s butt and almost forcefully pulled her off of Qahen’s dick, just in time before the Titan reached his third high. His dick throbbed into the empty air of the court. Mara brought a hand up, when she realized her mistake, but just too late. Thick ropes of cum splashed all over her face, marking her cheeks and lips with Qahen’s scent. The white stuff covered an eyelid, causing her to close it, before the rest splatted hot and heavy into her palm and onto her chest – drenching her. The lewd white liquid was a nasty hot contrast on her smooth, blue skin.

And when he was done, Petra who was still shivering in the afterglow of her orgasm lowered herself down onto Mara again, grinding against every inch of soft blue skin, that she could reach until a second smaller climax took away the last bit of strength she had left in her body, and made her collapse on her queen breathless. Her lips found Mara’s for a lazy but sloppy kiss. Their pink tongues slid over and tickled each other, before Petra leaned her head to side a little, tasting and licking up the white remains on Mara’s cheeks – cleaning her queen like the good servant she was.

Qahen could have watched this scene for hours, but it was time for him to leave. He ignored the reward chest on his way out of the court and teleported a new armor out of his vault directly onto his body, just before he walked through the portal, leaving the women alone.

It had not been the last time Mara and Petra came that night, but they had to do it without the Titan.

“Damn…”, Qahen thought, when he teleported into his ship. “Nobody is going to believe me this story.” Just like nobody wanted to believe, that Mara had used her Ahamkara to wish Lord Shaxx into her bedroom to fuck her into oblivion. But rather than that, which probably was just a joke between the tower’s Titan folks, Qahen’s adventure instead had been real.

And a few weeks later, when the queen had been sure their intercourse had not been in vain, she suddenly disappeared again – leaving the guardians behind with rumors and speculations. By now she is gone for over a year and a half already – enough time to secretly give birth to a heir and to make sure, that they grew up at a safe place, far away from the darkness. Someday they will have to lead a new generation of awoken into a glorious future - devious like their mother and strong like their father.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.  
> I'd love to hear feedback in the comments or to get in touch with fellow writers.  
> Please feel free to contact me here or via Reddit:https://www.reddit.com/user/Kras-on-Reddit


End file.
